


【生面】金屋藏娇

by WioooFi



Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 少爷生x戏子面，8000+一发完，一个小故事而已





	【生面】金屋藏娇

**Author's Note:**

> 少爷生x戏子面，8000+一发完，一个小故事而已

戏声余音绕梁，千回百转绕活了看不透的情字。

启齿燕语呢喃，一字一句唱出了逃不开的命字。

抬眼是烟雨朦胧，垂眸间悲喜忧愁，水月下，花草处处凉薄。

照他凄冷，照他孤零。

又照他可悲。

照他光裸着拥有暖玉般肌肤的身躯在月色下起起伏伏，用一副迷醉戏台上下的嗓子，在鱼水之欢中抑扬顿挫、轻吟浅唱。

唱错了地方，吸引得了谁。

掌声化作另一种相似方式呈现，汗水湿了他满身，一根粗鄙的楔子在这好嗓音中疯狂进入他身体，逼得那戏调转了又转，弱了又弱，消失在伴有哭腔的呜咽呻吟中。

眼睛被掌心蒙住，一个嘶哑的声音在他耳边诱导着：

继续唱，大声唱出来吧。

 

那年他十八。

苦练多年唱功，终于得到了梦寐已久登台机会，在此之前所有机会都让给了自己的双胞胎哥哥，后来，哥哥成了角儿，到了更加宽广的戏台，那稍显破旧的小戏台才留出了他的位。

台下十年功，台上一分钟。对戏曲的热爱让他并不介意私下吃苦多少，他的戏自此有了听客，他的热情将会只增不减，未来有一天，他也会像哥哥那样成为名角儿。

那是他第二次登台，心跳依旧如鼓声在胸腔震响，他唱得卖力也舞得卖力，动作行云流水无丝毫差池，尽管这个小戏院的人并不多。过几条街就有一个本城最大的戏院，今晚有哥哥出场。

戏曲终了，兴许台下只为散心的闲客未曾想到能听见这样令人感叹的戏，只坐了半场子的人却拍出了全场般热烈的掌声，他喘着气，激动得憋红了脸颊。

“面啊，你在后台等着，一位军爷要来见你。”

表演结束后班长对他说道。

他原名沈面，登台匆匆，甚至都没想好自己的艺名要叫什么，周围人也常简单唤作他为面。

沈面刚卸了一半妆容，那眉毛被他欢喜地抬起，油彩下藏着的双眼清澈透明、不谙世事，灯光下，对未来的憧憬如浩海星辰。

他定是以为他今天一唱，就出了这小破戏台。

也算出了，但也没上更大的戏台。

班长叹息。想来也是，沈面他从小潜心唱戏，甚至没怎么出院子看看如今世道，学学人情世故，再就是...他可能真没有他哥哥那样的命吧。

只见那位军爷背着手阔步寻往后台，挺着肚子，体型偏胖，面部略有浮肿，但毕竟曾也是个亲自上战场的少年郎，倒也不至于大腹便便。他用粗糙的手指捏住沈面下巴，从下巴尖滑去耳朵，感知到的皮肤又滑又嫩，简直爱不释手。嘴唇也红红的，软软的，像那些妙龄少女，也胜过自家娶的那些个姨太太，老军爷笑出了一脸褶子，他只是来这儿随便听听，竟捡到了如此大的便宜。

以为自己好运，实则被请去了床上唱戏。

沈面当晚被人扒了精光，他身体上覆盖了一层薄薄的肌肉，皮肤细腻，蜷缩一起犹显楚楚可怜，却不知更唤醒了面前人的兽欲。

我是男的。

沈面被人逼出了哭腔，发着抖说。

求军爷放过我。

老军爷给他解释，他要是在意这个问题，还会带他回来吗？

他明天就要迎娶沈面进门当他的姨太太，只为他一人唱戏。

别尝试逃跑。

他要，金屋藏娇。

（一）

“姨太太，老爷听闻您想出去散心，命我伴在左右照顾着您。”

小翠初来见不曾登入大堂的神秘姨太，听说三年前被老爷迎娶进来就一直藏着掖着，大家都知道有这样一个人，见过真面目的却未有几个。是不是很凶？很丑不好见人？还是有什么疾病？

她一路上思来想去，从进门就紧张得在地面上乱瞧，指尖在掌心乱抠，不敢抬头，未见人就已经把自己吓得满头是汗。

“别这样叫我，直接叫我沈面，面，或者哥也可以，我应该比你大几岁。”

竟然是男人的声音？！

小翠惊得浑身一颤，瞠目结舌望去，果真是一个身材高挑的男子站在窗边。

泡着盖碗茶，逗着长尾鹦鹉，着一袭彰显儒雅风流的长衫，阳光在他面前谦和铺洒下来，是不同于普通男人的唇红齿白，眉清目秀，煞是好看。他慵懒地斜倚窗沿，听鹦鹉张嘴探舌学着咿咿呀呀的戏曲小调。神了，唱得真是好听。她不由自主沉入其中，这仔细一听，才发觉唱的戏腔又断断续续，带着不知怎么学来的一点气音，使绕梁小调中多了股暧昧感，闭上眼只教人浮想联翩。

那个叫沈面的男人闻至此，忽然猛拍一把鸟笼，对着歪头继续唱戏的鹦鹉气愤喊道：“闭嘴！笨鹦鹉，学的什么东西！”

小翠受了惊当即屏声静气，鹦鹉受了惊，张开翅膀扑闪几下终于消停了。

“那...面面哥？”她问得小心翼翼。

沈面应了一句。他看看她，也是年龄小，要是被她口中的老爷听见，这样乱叫指不定会被怎样收拾，所以此前所有接触他的下人都不好好叫他名姓。

“你叫小翠？那你能陪我上街去买冰糖葫芦吗？”沈面问，“好久没吃过了，我想吃。”

街市还是一如既往的热闹，小贩站在摊位前叫卖着，一笼笼包子热腾腾冒着气，新鲜的水果蔬菜，可口的小吃，制作精美的小挂件...

罗浮生已经看腻了日复一日又一尘不变的街景，没任何新意，连最显眼的布匹店的布样都没有更新一批，不如听戏。

不如...看美人。

罗浮生驻在原地取下自己的圆片墨镜，不远处有一个纯白长衫的人像小孩儿似的盯着糖葫芦发呆，可能也是选不定要吃哪一个，围着插满糖葫芦的木柱子转了一圈还在犹豫，眉宇间都写满了对任何一个的无法割舍。

“老板，这些全都要了。”

罗浮生几步上前，当着美人面将糖葫芦全部买下来。美人气得瞪红了一双漂亮眼睛，“你怎么能...!”

“都送给你。”他抢先说，并挑了串山楂的递进沈面手中。

送自己？沈面皱眉看他，“可我不认识你。”

“罗...罗少爷！”小翠反而激动得大叫起来，“是，是罗少爷吗？”

罗浮生笑着点点头，这一笑，半分痞气，半分撩人，小姑娘们都挨不住这一套，小翠当然也是，早用手捂住红了的脸低下头去。

沈面不怎么出来走动，对外面的人也不熟悉也不认识，顿了顿，疑惑回身问着她：“他是？”

“面面哥竟然不知道吗？就是罗将军的儿子，罗家大少爷罗浮生啊！”

“哦...我又不认识，你送我这些干嘛。”

“我不仅可以送你糖葫芦，今天你在这街上想要什么我都给你。”

只是说仿佛不够，罗浮生东张西望着企图找到一个能够证明自己诚意的东西，没有，他便从怀里掏出一个怀表，其上精心雕刻着镂空花纹，打开翻盖，指针在表盘上铿锵有力一秒秒地转。“前些天刚从国外托人买来的，我很喜欢，今天我与你有缘，我们认识认识，交个朋友吧。”

见沈面不收，罗浮生强行塞到了他手中。

“别客气。”

沈面拿着那怀表和冰糖葫芦就像拥有了什么烫手的玩物，心中乱乱的，他没心思多想，因为这是第一次，除了强娶他的老军爷外有人送他东西。哪老军爷第一年还送他花花草草，鸟儿游鱼，以及一些唱戏的小玩意儿，二三年渐渐少了下去。男儿身无法生子，来的次数也是越来越少了，这对他来说其实是好事，他从来没有对老军爷怀有一丝一毫的好感，甚至觉得恶心，无奈老军爷官大势足，不允许他随意去外面，再者，听闻哥哥被人请去了远方，他一个只剩皮囊的人又能去哪，戏台上不会再有他的位置，老军爷在最初那年留给他一副浸染满性事的身体，那一代代传来的动听戏曲也被他玷污在了床榻之间。

但他又诚惶诚恐无法安宁，死寂的心弦被无声撩动，多年不变的生活出了裂痕，不多言，他的心便开始奇怪得泛着酸甜，想求些不一样的东西。

“那你能带我去听...”沈面开口。

“面面哥，不可以，如果不能按时回去老爷会怪罪下来的！”

小翠打断了后话，沈面缄口沉默，罗浮生只得继续追问，“去听？”

他想去听听戏。

沈面没多说下去。他抬眼的瞬间，罗浮生从那有点泛委屈的眼尾看到了一种好似与生俱来的魅意，一尾红，很是可怜，又很能勾人，加上他白皙的肤色，说他是水做的都不为过。一个男人为什么能有这样的特质，不应该，后天可以吗？

“对了，我还不知道你的全名是？”

“我姓沈，沈面。”

沈面，沈面。

既是天真模样，又有惑人神态。

不知是谁家的小少爷，被养得这般与众不同。

（二）

那晚沈面又忍不住将手伸去了自己身下。

这么久以来，在充满花香的寂寥夜里自慰已经成为他打发时间的一种方式，十八岁，被带着尝了味道后才知晓过程中真的可以脑袋放空，忘却那些不如意。

他曾经想老军爷能不能让他去唱戏，他为什么不能像哥哥那样登台，一时间心中不平，他就躺在床上，抚慰起躺在胯间的疲软。有时候他一人在屋内唱着小曲儿，明明是一首熟练的曲，却被他忘掉了几个词句，他停在窗前用手指使劲掰着窗沿，指尖用力到发白，最后他放松全身，哼着后续小调回到老军爷给他准备的柔软床铺上，撩起长衫，褪下裤子。再后来没什么理由了，空白着脑子寻快活没什么不好，用能唱戏的嗓子呻吟，气息紊乱，声音也是越来越甜腻。

沈面想到那个还揣在衣服里的怀表。

他便将怀表拿出来，让小刻纹硌在手心。他闭上眼睛，回想到白天遇到的那位罗少爷，年纪与他相差应该不多，却风流倜傥，青年有活力，他肯定以为自己的笑只吸引了旁边的小姑娘，其实他也被那笑容吸引了去。

冰糖葫芦特别的香甜可口。

后来他还问他 ，我们能不能再见面。

罗浮生的形象在脑海里翻来覆去地变，撸动性器的速度越来越快，他不停吐出饱含一腔悸动的热气，忽然，余光瞥到窗外一闪而逝的黑影，沈面一紧张手上用过了力，自己把自己疼出了一声痛呼 。

再看去又空无一人。但无论如何，已经到了高潮边缘是不可能停下的。沈面将腿再度往开张，衣服早已半挂手腕，露出一片雪白汗湿的胸腔，“唔...罗....”

“罗浮生....”

... ...

他刚刚是在拿着自己送的怀表...喊着自己的名字...?

窗台外，罗浮生捂着嘴坐在地上，这么寒凉的夜里，不明所以的汗竟然湿了背部。仿佛血液都在往脸上涌，太丢人了，因为不小心窥到只见过一面的美人自慰而手足无措，见过那么多女性身体都没有这般紧张。

罗浮生压着前胸做了几口大大的深呼吸，才改为蹲在地上，手指扒着外窗沿将身体慢慢上抬，想再看看里面的情景。谁知挂在窗前的鹦鹉突然开始乱叫，窗户应声被人打开，罗浮生直接僵在原地大气不敢喘。

小院的池塘中有游鱼嬉戏跃出水面，池水涟漪。风声什么时候变得如此清晰了。

半晌，他才厚着脸皮看向对方，“...晚上好，沈面”，尴尬地打着招呼，“哈，那个...我翻墙进来的。”

沈面衣服都没穿好，大半皮肤就这样暴露在空气中同他一起吹着夜风。那惊讶的面孔在确认来人后一瞬间涨得通红，“你都看到了？！”

“是...是。”看到了。

窗户被人猛地关住，差点夹到罗浮生扒在窗边的手指。

鹦鹉同人的剪影还落在窗上。罗浮生去也不是留也不是，不等他想好隔日如何赔礼道歉，窗子又被打了开，沈面垂眸看着他，他仰头看着沈面，一时两相无言，直至月光被一片云彩遮蔽才听人张口说道：

“罗浮生，进来。”

云慢慢散开了。

守得云开...见月明。

守得云开...见月下美人邀你一同浪里浮沉，一响贪欢。

（三）

“浮生，今天晚上要和洪家小姐吃饭，早点回来。”

罗勤耕在罗浮生出门前匆匆提醒。

“洪澜？怎么突然要和他们吃饭了。”

“之前不是说好了，要谈你俩的订婚事情，忘了？”

“是忘了。”罗浮生抬手在自己脖颈后摸了把，“可我今天有约。”

“不重要的话就推掉吧，给对方说一下。”

... ...

听人迟迟不应答，罗勤耕很是疑惑，之前不是答应很积极吗。

“浮生？”

“...哦！好，我去说说。”

 

沈面这天依旧穿着条下摆绣了点花纹的纯白色长衫。

罗浮生带上满脸笑意看他走近，温煦的阳光落在他头顶，又挂在卷曲睫毛上。他迈一步，拖至小腿下的长衫衣摆就被撩起一角，罗浮生想，沈面此刻若戴上眼镜，就似一位教书先生，若再执一把扇子，那必定更是儒雅，风度翩翩，得唤一声先生。

“见过沈先生。”

罗浮生面向沈面玩趣着行了个礼，直起身时，他变魔术般忽然拿出了一朵娇艳红润的玫瑰，在沈面眼前绕了绕，使那香味随风飘散，而在这之前他的两手空空如也。

“怎么样，我新学的。”

沈面嗅着花香沉浸于“沈先生”这一称呼中，后知后觉道：“别叫我沈先生，我不是。”

“对，你是面面。”

罗浮生不因对方的一句否定有任何挫败，自第一次相遇，两人已隔三差五相约了三四回，次数虽少，感想挺多。勾搭沈面完全始于见色起意，不言其他，做个朋友都没任何损失，后来脑袋昏热滚上了床，再后来，他发现沈面看似经历过世间百态，其实内心纯成了一张白纸，上面也许有一两条墨迹，然而轨迹杂乱，是他的好奇，是他的焦虑，他的确不是那些“先生”，他就是对洋人新开的蛋糕店都流连忘返的小孩儿。

对于沈面，罗浮生自己也好奇得很，可惜对方总有一个寸步不离紧盯他的小尾巴，连“面面”这种略亲昵的称呼都不能随心喊。

“那个叫小翠的呢，真意外啊，今天没有跟着你。”

“我甩掉了她，她一直跟着太烦了。” 

“我也觉得。”

罗浮生说着，又道：“正好她不在，我今天带你去听戏吧，听说来了一位名角儿，前些年还是从我们这儿出去的，可惜我被送去国外没能听到。”

“好啊。”

听戏。

要去听戏了……

沈面答应得快，走在罗浮生半步前，面色透红，步伐轻快，竟是比热爱听戏的罗浮生还要激动。

之前不见他透漏任何对戏曲的喜爱，又是一个令罗浮生不解的反应。

“面面，你也爱听戏？”

“嗯，我现在爱听戏。”

看他难掩的欢喜劲，罗少爷直想巧了，大概这就是缘分。

本城最大的戏院日日人来人往座无虚席，今日甚是拥挤，门口立着一块儿很大的立牌，各位宾客就是慕他的名而来的。

他们随着人群向里挪走，背后忽有车驶来的声音，随着车门打开，四面八方的人开始如蜂群骚动，沈面被挤得歪斜不稳，被罗浮生一把拉住才及时立住脚跟。

“沈先生！是沈先生来了！”

不知谁大喊了这么一声，顿时几米之内的人群炸开了锅，向车辆旁边蜂拥过去，将下车的人团团围在中间。

沈先生？

沈面心中有惊慌像汹涌波涛般泛起。

不想回头，不敢回头。

看一眼吧，太好奇了。

头皮好似被看不见的某种东西强硬抵住，震到发晕发麻，他屏住呼吸，回头只瞥了一眼，落石猛地砸入心中，让他惶恐转回头来。“沈先生”、“沈先生”的呼喊声离他很远，又确实是在耳边。

“面面，他和你一样姓沈。”

罗浮生已经伸着脖子打算同样目睹一下来人面容。沈面手脚冰凉，面色苍白，大脑一时停止运作，一气之下只知道抵住罗浮生背部将他逆着人流向里推，他的头低得不能再低，藏在双臂之间。罗浮生还疑惑得想要说些什么，转头间又被沈面焦急地捂住眼睛，那双手，手心是没有温度的冷汗。

“罗浮生...别看了。”

“反正人多，我们先进去，趁着人们在外面我们先到自己座位。”

“正，正好我有点口渴了，要一壶茶，和一些小糕点吧。”

也不知道沈面后续在自己耳边“哆嗦”着说了些什么，罗浮生只好连声答应，拉着沈面向台前最佳位置走去。

可到半路沈面又不乐意了，他说他想坐后排。

他问为什么。

他回答：“前排...有点吵。”

一壶龙井，一碟瓜子，一盘糕点。

台上人露面瞬间，锣鼓与掌声齐响，一颦一簇，手臂一伸，脚步一迈，与普通戏子的差别可见一斑。

沈面坐在后排将茶水不停往自己口中灌，糕点盘都被他吃空了。嘴不敢闲下来，他怕一闲下来就会被罗浮生看到端倪，好在距离远，又化着妆，沈面认为罗浮生定看不出台上的人与他有着相同容貌。

“好！”

罗浮生赞叹一声，与众人一同为他的哥哥献上掌声。

旁边有人目睹了此时唱戏人尊容，正在旁边桌上议论纷纷，沈面感觉那人已经将所有能用的好词都用上了，说得口干舌燥，只好品品茶，歇一歇再继续。

沈面干脆将脸埋进茶杯里。哥哥唱的都是经典，他轻轻合住眼睛，不禁在心底跟着哥哥一同唱起来。

对了，他忘掉的词句原来是这个，想起来了，想起来了。

“面面...?”

“面面？”

罗浮生在轻声唤他。

“怎么？”

“你这是喝茶喝睡着了么”，罗浮生笑道，想替他拿掉被他举在嘴前的茶杯，沈面强行稳住手，又抿了一口茶。

“我这是爱听戏，喝茶喜欢慢慢喝。”

“是这样？”

“嗯。”

罗浮生大抵是信了他的解释。沈面看他又坐了回去，目光落在戏台上，这个少爷听戏时候连眼尾都是藏不住的笑意，冲动总是一些小事来得猝不及防。

“浮生。”

沈面终于放下茶杯，茶水微凉。

“其实我也会唱两句，听完这出戏，找个地方，我就随便...”

我就认真地...

唱与你听。

（四）

沈面二十年来没和人谈过恋爱，不懂那情意什么时候是始，什么时候是终，不是与异性的话又称不称得上是恋爱。

而且几天时间对于这件事来说，着实太短了。

那就不是吧。

他们来到了小桥流水旁，人烟稀少的一隅。

罗浮生坐在湖旁一颗很大的圆滑石面上，沈面站在他眼前，想象自己站在正式的戏台上，想象自己着一身专为他裁剪的戏服。

方才他在内心为自己演唱了无数遍，面对着罗浮生开口，那戏腔却吝啬得放不开了，不过即使是这样也让罗浮生惊讶地睁圆了眼睛，甚至忘掉今晚还与洪家人有饭局。

夜色深得快，听到熟悉的戏词，罗浮生也不顾自己唱得到不到位，只管乐得跟着沈面的调调接了几句。

只能说机缘巧合都是那般的戏剧性，不合时宜的声音接连响起。

先是“姨...面面哥！我总算找见您了，老爷来见您发现房屋空着，原来您还与罗少爷在一起啊，赶快回吧，老爷该等急了。”

又是“阿福哥！这么晚你在这儿干什么，在餐厅一直不见你人，还以为出什么事儿了呢。”

这还不够，沈面见洪澜看向他时就料到了后续，当下心底一凉，觉得邀请罗浮生听他的戏，就是一个天大的错误。

“啊！这不是...刘家老爷当年娶回去的...！阿福哥你怎么能和这种人玩儿啊。”

洪澜毕竟是被娇生惯养出来的洪家大小姐，又想他的阿福哥还是从国外回来的人，怎么都不应该...

“是不是你用你之前那套勾引我阿福哥！”洪澜气愤地指责着默不作声的沈面，“你不回去当你的姨太太，找他干嘛！”

“澜澜，澜澜，好了，你怎么一来就指着人骂。”罗浮生一头雾水，上前把差一点就冲到沈面前的洪澜拉开。

“阿福哥你是一直在国外不知道！他就是当年被刘家老爷从戏院看中，偷偷娶回家当姨太太的！”洪澜横了沈面一眼，拉住罗浮生要走，“哎呀阿福哥，走嘛...你听他唱什么戏啊，想听我们去听今天新来的那个吧。”

这位洪小姐一句两句兜出所有。

不像在戏院，这下没法掩藏了。

似乎罗浮生愣愣得被人拖拽了两步，步伐僵硬，眼睛应该看着他。

罗浮生没作声，沈面就低头理着衣服有褶皱的地方，脚边石子在他挪步时被踢开，咕噜噜滚去一个小土坑里。他像滚到坑里的石头，他像缩头乌龟又像鸵鸟，像什么都好，他此刻不是不敢，而是不想看罗浮生的表情。也许被人道破前夕，他的嘴唇都发着抖，牙齿打起颤，但这一刻心里竟然平静异常，也全然没有戏院门口时血液倒流的感觉。

罗浮生说不出话，洪小姐不想再说话，小翠不知道说什么话。

空气越凝固，沈面吸着清凉的湖边微风就越波澜不惊，压在心头的那块儿落石不知沉去了那里，只觉心头一松，看来对他而言，别人说是比自己因人追问而道出来容易些。

戏曲还有几句，总归是唱不了了。

“罗浮生，我先回了。”

他转身离开，一束玫瑰从怀里掉了出来，他不知道。

而罗浮生拾起玫瑰没来得及送还，洪澜挽住他胳膊嘟嘟囔囔着走向了另一个方向。

沈面磨着鞋底，慢悠悠回到了老爷给他安置的家，小翠自他进院就兀自退了出去，只剩他一个人。

“面啊，你去哪里了，给我说说。”刘老爷像曾经那样抱住一身清素白衫的沈面，作势要亲上去。

沈面偏头躲开。

“怎么，嫌我这么久没来看你，生气了？”愈加臃肿的人用未修剪的胡子亲昵地往沈面脸上蹭，没两下就蹭出一片红印子，“爷想听你唱戏了，像之前那样来两段，看看你的功力...有没有退步”,他说着，手摸到沈面臀部色情地抓了一把。

这要放在以前，沈面无所谓随他去了，又不是贞洁烈女还得想着守身如玉，也不是第一次还想着他是男的，怎么能做。

什么都做了，底线也总能不断刷新。只是这回不同于往日，他现在心情燥得很，对这位老爷的厌恶更是在看见的那刻翻倍。他现在满脑子都在可惜没看到知晓真相的罗浮生是何种表情，他在惋惜，他在想如果罗浮生的表情如他想的那样：疑惑、诧异、难以置信，他或许...只是或许，会有一丝想笑的冲动也说不定，谁让自始至终，他都没有给他透露自己到底是怎样的人。

他一把推开打算拥抱他的老军爷，老军爷怒了，他那双随时都能韵出勾人的一尾红的眼睛不甚在意望向窗子，慢慢吸了一口气，徐徐吐出，老军爷要听，他其实也可以唱，唱的是给罗浮生没唱完的那两句。

短短几天的相处。

一个偷偷摸摸，小心翼翼。

一个直爽大方，敞亮心扉。

对于恋爱来说，还是太轻，太轻。

太过短了。

（五）

罗浮生那一天与他又约了再次相见的日子，离开时跨过了一条街喊出来的。

沈面觉得...应该可以爽约了。

他坐在阳台边继续逗着他的长尾鹦鹉，鹦鹉够机灵，他唱没几遍就能学舌唱出其中一两节小调，唱得不对了，沈面就重新教，不失为打发时间的好方法。

这座城市一年四季如春，不用经受寒冬考验。暖阳温柔地为人带来沉沉睡意，沈面抵不住困乏，斜靠墙小憩起来。鹦鹉那不成段的唱戏声还在继续，街上往来的行人似乎都遇到了什么好事，闹哄哄的，还伴着小贩卖花的叫喊声。

反正与他无关。

梦里没有时间概念，一阵忽然迎面吹来的风将他从睡梦中拉出来，奇怪，又有罗浮生当时送他的玫瑰花香味。

沈面迷迷糊糊睁开眼，阳光被一个影子挡住，定睛看去，是罗浮生。

他正捧着一大束红玫瑰，玫瑰花瓣沾着点土星，他的鼻尖和脸上也有被手蹭出来的泥土痕迹，可能又是翻了墙进来。

“面面，我一直等不见你来，你知道今天什么日子吗？”

出乎意料的神色一闪而过，沈面歪头细细想了想，问：“什么日子？”

“是西方的情人节！ ”

罗浮生忙把玫瑰花跃过窗户塞进沈面怀里，“面面，我已经买好了去国外的机票，我们两的，快收拾行李...算了别收拾了，去那边买些新的。”

“什么？可...”

“可什么可，那什么刘老爷的事你就别管了。”

“你爹...”

“你已经开始担心咱们爹的意见了吗，不要紧，他同意。”

沈面张了张口终是没指出罗浮生的那句“咱们爹”。

沈面在戏班子里唱戏时就听人说道：

人生如戏，戏如人生，有了悲则能没有欢。

那欢啊...

正如此时窗外，春意正浓，爱意正浓。


End file.
